Tears
by Kuolema
Summary: "Cuando 2D entrecerró los ojos y un segundo par de lágrimas cayeron, Murdoc no supo qué diablos decir"


**TITULO: Tears**

**Pairings:** Murdoc + 2D

**Category:** TWT, Slash (solo si me resulta)

**Raiting:** PG -13

**Disclaimer**:

• Los personajes pertenecen a sus creadores, yo solo hago mal uso de ellos.

• Esta historia es en su totalidad ficticia, aunque trataré de hacer calzar hechos reales de la historia oficial de Gorillaz.

• Es muy dificil imitar la forma de hablar de 2-D en español, ya que cambiar el th intermedio cambiado por F en inglés tan caracteristico de él (somefing o somefink) no es aplicable al español.

• Hay traducciones de diálogos, de los cuales no estoy 100% segura de sí están bien.

• El título es solo por el tema Tears de X Japan que sono mientras buscaba un nombre para este fic.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Desde la entrada del ascensor se podían escuchar gritos y reclamos, y todo se volvía mucho más nítido al llegar al piso del Estudio, el compartimiento en el librero estaba abierto y se podía divisar el pasillo que descendía al cuarto secreto de Murdoc, fuerte retumbo un sonido metálico, quizá algo grande que callo pesado contra el piso, o una fuerte patada contra algo. Murdoc se encontraba pateando con todas sus fuerzas los dos extintores junto a las cajas de leche en su submundo.

- Oh! ¡Por favor! Yo! Murdoc Nicals! Rey de Gorillaz y auto electo presidente! No siente remordimiento o culpa! Por... - En este punto el monologo que mantenía incesante a viva voz en su más íntimo escondite en Plastic Beach se volvió inentendible y una horda de insultos y garabatos resonaron en las estrechas paredes.

Cuando por fin había terminado de divagar, decidió revisar la configuración de la cyborg, por su puesto él era una mierda como programador, pero necesitaba distraerse haciendo algo que no fuera relacionado a la música o a vigilar por sus cámaras. Se levantó de su silla subió las interminables escaleras pisando con fuerza, atravesó la sala y llamo al ascensor, directo al cuarto de máquinas. Cuando las puertas finalmente se abrieron saludó de mala gana a Dave*(1) y continuó su camino con paso decidido a la habitación donde guardaba a cyborg Noodle. La habitación un oscuro cuarto lleno de máquinas y cables atravesando de lado a lado, se acercó y la desenchufo, la cyborg lo miro por un segundo sus ojos resplandeciendo en la oscuridad para pasar a estar completamente activada.

-Deja las armas.- Ordenó Murdoc mientras buscaba unos cables, sabiendo que ella tomaría la escopeta o una ametralladora para acompañarlo. Se devolvió al cuarto secreto, avanzando por las interminables escaleras muy lentamente porque siniestra, terrible y malditamente no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado en el Estudio de Grabación exactamente 2 horas y 54 minutos atrás, de alguna forma no se sentía bien, ese preciso instante correspondía al 0,1% de su vida en el que sentía que quizás algo había hecho mal… tal vez, con fuerza empujó y abrió la puerta, y rápidamente conectó los cables que llevaba a una de sus computadoras, y volvió a enchufar a la cyborg, se conectó directo a su software por una entrada tras su oreja, recordó lo mucho que había batallado para lograr las funciones y comandos de voz deseados, así que pasó de largo y no movió nada en esa sección, avanzó chequeando archivos hasta llegar a una sección de grabaciones, había una lista de archivos demasiado larga, registrados los primeros con la fecha de activación del Cyborg, Murdoc no tenía idea de que la cyborg pudiera hacer algo como un registro, seleccionó cualquiera y lo reprodujo, la imagen estaba por completo en negro, pero tenía buen audio.

-Shh, shhh shhhhh Cállate!- Grita Murdoc, mientras ese agudo sonido lo desconcentraba, unas cuantas notas del duelo de Banjos de Deliverance*(2) se dejaban oír al aire. – Cállate!, Ya cállate- Grita nuevamente - Estoy tratando de escuchar a través de la puerta- Continúa un poco más tranquilo pero el Banjo sigue sonando -¿Podrías por favor dejar de tocar ese maldito Banjo!- Replica completamente hastiado de la situación, pero aún en calma.

-Pero estoy practicando unas notas antes del show- Protesta 2D.

-Si tocas otra nota en ese infernal instrumento, ¡Te lo meteré por la boca!- Gritó fuerte para proceder a calmarse. - Entonces, en que estaba… -

Fue lo último que se escuchó, Murdoc lo quitó, a sabiendas de lo que pasaría.

-Yo recuerdo ese estúpido momento!- Dijo algo entusiasmado –Sería más entretenido si tuviera imagen- Reclamaba mientras se acomodaba en una silla, la cyborg permaneció de pie. Murdoc avanzó en los archivos y abrió otro al azar. Este solo le presentó unos segundos de grabación en los que caminaba semidesnudo con una lata de cerveza en una mano y un cigarro en la boca. Eso le dio a entender en parte como funcionaba el mecanismo de registro, si ella se encontraba activada la grabación tendría imagen y audio, pero si se encontraba descansando, cargando o simplemente almacenada, el registro solo sería en audio. – Ha ha ha esto es genial- Rió entrecortado.

Trató de recordar alguna fecha o momento digno de revivir, pero no logro nada, terminó abriendo archivo tras archivo al azar, desde escenas reverencialmente estúpidas como él sobre ese juego para niños con forma de Barco, a escenas mucho más trascendentales como grabaciones de temas, ensayos y procesos creativos; que no siempre eran algo muy digno. Pasó en ese estado por lo menos toda una hora, y de algo le había servido para entretenerse pero poco a poco mientras más grabaciones veía de los últimos meses, le era inevitable recordar lo sucedido, hasta que encontró una que le pareció bastante buena, estaba él al volante de ese sorprendente Camaro Yenko que lo único que llevaba por identificación era la palabra Stylo en la parrilla frontal.

-Sostén esto 2D!- Dijo Murdoc casi en un tono cariñoso. Extendiéndole a 2D que iba de copiloto la escopeta. Murdoc llevaba un ojo moreteado y una bandana roja en su cuello.

-Yo yo-o ¡No puedo!- Afirmo horrorizado por la idea a tomar el arma, encogiéndose en su asiento subiendo las piernas y abrazándolas con ambos brazos, sobre su cabeza sobresalía la prominente nariz de la máscara de payaso.

- Oh ¡vamos! es simple solo pones el dedo y aprietas- Dijo con cierta burla.

- Pero yo no quiero matar a nadie!- Respondió convencido, tratando de ya no seguir con el tema.

- No necesitas apuntar idiota, solo dispara si alguien nos sigue OK!- Argumentó en el tono más comprensivo que lograría jamás, solo tenía que hacer lo que él dijese, ¿No era tan difícil? Se contorsionó sobre el asiento del copiloto, agarro una mano de 2D estiro su dedo índice como si de un cadáver se tratara y lo colocó en el gatillo, luego tomo la mano contraria y la puso asegurando la escopeta por debajo del cañón. -Solo disparas y cargas, son dos tiros, puedes hacerlo Face-ache?-

- Mu... Murdoc yo, no puedo... - Dijo completamente sonrojado soltando el arma y dejando el agarre de Murdoc para colocarse la máscara.

-Ah! Idiota- Rezongó sin entusiasmo, de cualquier forma sabia de que era capaz y de que no el peliazul, se quedó un momento mirando a 2D con desdén, para luego alejarse y volver a su asiento, Murdoc le paso la escopeta a la dañada cyborg, sabiendo que en cualquier momento podría fallar, y quedarían desprotegidos. Sin más tiempo que perder, hizo partir el motor, y presionó el acelerador hasta el fondo.

- Dios! No recuerdo que sonáramos tan…!- No terminó la frase - Esto es una mierda!- Cerró esa grabación, y así como esa, habían varias más con similares condiciones, intento borrarlas, sin lograrlo. Busco en sus bolsillos hasta encontrar una cajetilla de cigarrillos de una muy mala marca, sacó uno y lo prendió. Se reclinó en la silla subiendo sus piernas y cruzándolas sobre la mesa. Estaba nervioso y lo peor ansioso, no se sentía así desde que casi se transforma en la chica fácil de todos en la cárcel de Tijuana. Cuando acabó de fumar seguido prendió otro y lo fumó muy rápido. No dejaba de reclamar por esto y aquello casi en silencio, dejó la cajetilla de cigarros sobre la mesa y se dispuso a seguir viendo, aunque ahora se apuró a llegar a los últimos registros, al día presente y se decidió a estudiar que había pasado, al fin y al cabo, no se explicaba mucho la situación ya que gran parte del tiempo le estuvo dando la espalda, lo que no era nada nuevo.

Abrió el archivo, empezaba bien, era de hace unas 5 horas, exactamente las 21:20hrs. Varios días llevaban juntándose por las tardes en el estudio de grabaciones a ensayar temas antiguos a veces uno que otro nuevo pero generalmente del primer disco hacían arreglos y buscaban la forma de tocarlos con otros artistas, pero ese día no, Murdoc había decidido practicar los temas nuevos especialmente algunos del Plastic Beach. 2D estaba notoriamente más distraído de lo normal, y la culpa era de una horrible jaqueca que la traía de todo el día. Varios intentos hicieron de tocar, partieron con "On Melancholy Hill" lo que salió bien, pero fue el único tema que lograron, siguieron intentando pero 2D olvidaba las letras, confundía las estrofas o simplemente se perdía en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Quieres por favor cantar lo que está en pauta? Idiota!- Gritó Murdoc no soportando más fallas en su ensayo.

Era simple lo que pedía, quería practicar los temas nuevos, en especial "Some Kind of nature" con el cual el tonto de 2D siempre confundía sus líneas, con las de Lou Reed, al igual que en temas como Stylo o Superfast Jellyfish, pero la realidad era que hasta cantando Clint Eastwood se habría confundido en esos momentos.

- Pero, pero no puedo cantarlo yo solo.

- Canta tu parte y listo!

- Puedes cantar tú la parte de Lou y la de *(3)Bobby...- Dijo al aire, esperando la tajante negativa.

Murdoc se levantó indignado lanzó su bajo contra un sillón y caminó en círculos maldiciendo.

-Debería hacer un clon tuyo que cante cuando YO diga!- Seseo con saña dando énfasis al yo.

-¿Eso no sería tan mala idea verdad? También me podría hacer compañía y ayudarme con los temas complicados- Contestó entusiasmado, refiriéndose a los temas con feat de otros artistas.

-Ahhh eres un imbécil! haré un clon tuyo y me desharé del resto obviamente! Así ya no tendría que soportar… blablablabla – Dijo venenoso las palabras, sonriendo de una forma tenebrosa y terminando maldiciendo para sus adentros, estaba muy molesto, en ese momento no lograba explicarse como habían tenido ya varios conciertos en vivo, y tenido éxito. -¿Cómo logras ser cada vez más y más idiota 2D?- Como Murdoc ya bien sabia 2D era inmune a sus insultos, y como también sabía le encantaba que tratará de rebatir sus argumentos, hasta que a uno de los dos se le olvidará de que hablaban, pero esta vez no había obtenido una respuesta, 2D no había movido un solo musculo y seguía mirándolo fijo.

- ¿Así de fácil? Seria deshacerse de él- Pensaba 2D - Y aún más, sabía que Murdoc sería capaz de hacerlo, eso le dolió, y comenzó a hacer algo que ni siquiera él sabía que aún podía hacer. Dos pesadas gotas se juntaron en la parte baja de lo que quedaba de sus ojos, y rápido se deslizaron para solo dejar un rastro húmedo y desaparecer.

Murdoc que no había dejado de mirarle, estaba catatónico, 2D ¿Llorando? ni frente a las más brutales atrocidades que alguna vez le había hecho o podido hacer, jamás había llorado, hasta había pensado que sus lacrimales se habían hundido junto a sus ojos, pero no. Cuando 2D entrecerró los ojos y un segundo par de lágrimas cayeron, Murdoc no supo qué diablos decir!

Un incómodo silencio había quedado en el aire con la base de "Empire Ants" sonando de fondo, Murdoc dejo de mirarle, rápidamente apagó los equipos diciendo:

- Mañana seguimos con lo de hoy, procura aprenderte los temas- Fingiendo un tono de molestia, como lo habría hecho en cualquier otro momento, salió de la habitación no muy agitado, pero lo más rápido que pudo sin levantar sospechas de escape..

Cerro el archivo, Murdoc reflexionaba pensativo sentado mirando fijo la pantalla, cruzaba los brazos a la altura de su pecho. –Por qué no dijo absolutamente nada- Seguía pensando en que parte del registro debía poner más atención, ¿Sería que él estaba enfermo? O quizás…

- ¿Tal vez el muy imbécil se ha vuelto suave con los años?- Decía tratando de darle una explicación lógica al asunto, pero la cuestión era que sabía sobre la alta probabilidad de que fuera su culpa.

Pero llevaba años diciéndole barbaridades, años maltratándolo, años sobre años de abusos, y siempre él trataba de defenderse, o por lo menos se quejaba, pero ahora no había dicho absolutamente nada, y la verdad fue que verlo en ese estado lo asusto, aunque Murdoc nunca sería capaz de reconocerlo.

Una vez escuchó de Jamie que 2D pensaba en el cómo su salvador –Lógico- se había dicho mentalmente en su interior, y que en cierto modo lo veía como un hermano mayor o alguien en quien confiar, y que para su suerte todo lo que le decía le entraba por una oreja y le salía por la otra, pero con algo de resentimiento le había hecho una pregunta.

-Murdoc, ¿Tanto odias al pobre?-

- No es como que siempre lo pasemos mal ¿No?- Contestó entre risas, dejando salir el humo de un cigarro por su nariz.

- Pues demuéstralo un poco!- Había inquirido Jamie, dejando a Murdoc con la respuesta en la boca.

De eso ya largos años habían pasado, y su situación seguía casi igual, no importaba que cosa tan terrible le hiciera, después de un tiempo, todo seguiría igual… ¿cierto?

Se reclinó en la silla. –Ahora solo me falta un álbum de fotos para recordar viejas historias y usar los pantalones sobre la cintura. Carajo que viejo me siento- Se levantó olvidando la estúpida imagen que debería haber creado sentado allí rememorando el pasado, pero era cierto, recordando tantas cosas ya parecía un viejo senil, y encerrado en ese cuarto, cualquiera diría que se estaba escondiendo.

Desconecto a la cyborg, quien de inmediato se movió a una esquina del cuarto a la espera de una orden.

La privacidad nunca fue un término dentro del diccionario para Murdoc, especialmente la ajena siempre a sido un concepto nulo en los dominios de Murdoc, tecleo enfurecido unos cuantos códigos y en la pantalla 4 apareció la cámara de vigilancia de la habitación de 2D. En ese preciso instante eran entradas las 3 de la madrugada y Murdoc lo podía notar, sabía que él debía tener una fuerte jaqueca, de otra forma no estaría despierto sin nada de entretención a esa hora, lo observo, 2D se mantuvo recostado y dio varias vueltas tratando de dormir en un corto periodo de tiempo, ya se había volteado tantas veces que la sabana se enredaba en sus delgadas piernas, ya cansado de intentar se levantó y buscó entre sus cosas el banjo, pesado se dejó caer de vuelta sobre la cama.

Quería escuchar, Murdoc salió a las escaleras, después de todo, la acústica dentro de un montón de chatarra metálica es sorprendente, distorsionado pero entendibles llegaban los sonidos, y no era lo que se esperaba, quería escuchar esas estúpidas notas en el banjo, pero no, era una extraña adaptación para acompañar la letra de Super fast Jellyfish, y a sus oídos sonaba tétrico, jamás imagino ese tema de esa forma tan desganada, sino se supiera la letra de la canción habría jurado que era un lento de cualquiera de esos artistas romanticones que gozaban ofreciendo temas a la depresión.

Luego de escuchar por lo menos unos ocho o nueve temas con las mismas características, volvió al cuarto secreto con una fuerte sensación de desagrado a espiar por la cámara, la pantalla marcaba 04:37AM exactamente.

Mientras en su cuarto 2D seguía cantando, recordando temas de Gorillaz y tocando el banjo. Sentía que su cabeza quería explotar y ya había tomado demasiadas pastillas, pero no podía dejar de tocar porque por lo menos eso lo mantenía fácilmente alejado de sus pocos pensamientos. Cuando logró notar que el ambiente comenzaba a aclarar, supo que pronto amanecería, y no lo soportó más. Dejó con cuidado el banjo apoyado contra una de las murallas, y de paso abrió las cortinas de par en par.

- Quizá si la ballena me come… deje suficientes restos para el cyborg- Se levantó para apagar la Donk machine*(4), dejándose caer en el piso vio como la ballena se asomaba por la pequeña escotilla, pero no le importó, apoyó la cabeza sobre la cama mirando el techo y ahí se quedó, tarareando letras al azar.

A lo lejos se podía escuchar el sonido rápido y metálico de cada paso en la larga escalera al cuarto secreto, abajo la cyborg dormitaba sola en una esquina y la cámara 4 aún mostraba el cuarto de 2D. Murdoc llegó al estudio exaltado y considerablemente cansado, jamás había subido esas escaleras tan rápido, de una patada hizo que las puertas del estudio de grabación se abrieran, empujó con fuerza el banco frente a la pianola dejándolo casi en el centro de la habitación, caminó hasta el fondo junto a esa mierda de juego que nunca pudo hacer funcionar bien "Sarcasmo" decía en letras rojas, tomó una guitarra, cualquiera no le importó, recogió un pequeño amplificador lo enchufo a la toma eléctrica y volvió calmado a sentarse al banquillo de espalda a la puerta, conectó la guitarra al amplificador y afinó las cuerdas.

-Diablos- Maldecía a veces en voz alta, pero desde que entró a la habitación murmuraba improperios entre dientes. Volvió a levantarse golpeando lo que pudo, encendió el micrófono de pie que estaba junto al improvisado mesón y le dio volumen del tablero de controles. Menos motivado volvió a sentarse, apoyo sus codos sobre sus rodillas y escondió su cabeza.

-No puedo creer que esté a punto de hacer esto…- Bufó molesto, se reincorporó tomando aire y armándose de ánimos que nunca tuvo. Todavía no amanecía y la poca oscuridad que había lo llenaba solo un poco más de valor.

Comenzó con una básica e improvisada adaptación de las notas del teclado de On Melancholy Hill. Sabía solo una cosa, con el volumen que estaba utilizando era suficiente para que lo que sonara en ese cuarto se escuchara en todos los cuartos hasta con la bulla del cuarto de máquinas.

Up on melancholy hill

There's a plastic tree

Are you here with me?

Just looking out on the day of another dream.

Well you can`t get what you want, but you can get me.

So let's set up and see

Cause you're my medicine…

When you're close to me…

Fue el primer tema en ir directo a su cabeza así que solo lo tocó, siempre se ufanaba diciendo que su voz era de un gusto muy particular, por no decir que cantaba mal, se detuvo abruptamente dejando un molesto sonido en el amplificador y giró hacia la puerta, una vieja, muy vieja imagen volvió a su mente de aquella fantástica vez en la que 2D salió volando de su vauxhall astra y se estrelló contra el pavimento por varios metros; fue cuando él despertó de ser un vegetal, y ahora veía exactamente el mismo rostro perdido, desganado y cansado con movimientos lentos como un zombie pero aun así con ese aire de chico lindo. Ambos no dijeron ni una sola palabra. Murdoc volvió a la guitarra y retomó la canción

… When you're close to me.

So call in the submarine  
>'round the world will go<br>Does anybody know  
>If we're looking out on the day<br>Of another dream

If you can't get what you want  
>Then you come with me…<p>

Murdoc se detuvo denuevo, 2D tomando una fuerza de voluntad que le superaba habló primero, serio y cabizbajo, casi inaudible - ¿De verdad te desharías de mí?-

-Quizás... – Contestó inmediatamente Murdoc, estaba de espalda a la puerta encorvado en su pequeño banco sin girar la vista y sin hacer movimientos innecesarios.

- Está bien- Agregó 2D con más intensidad que antes -Es bueno saber que si muero la banda podrá seguir-

- Si te murieras, tendría que empeñar mi alma para traerte de vuelta idiota!- Se giró gritándole.

- Po-por qué Mudz?- Pronunció evitando notarse demasiado emocionado. Aunque sabía que la respuesta sería algo como, "Porque tú eres el vocalista de MI banda".

-Porque tú y tú alma me pertenecen! muahahah- Rió fuerte con su característica risa socarrona, volviendo a retomar la canción.

…Up on melancholy hill  
>Just looking out on the day<br>When you're close to me…

La habitación estaba casi iluminada y el sol amenazaba pronto con salir, Murdoc continuó tocando por inercia, hasta que dejó la guitarra apoyada en el piso, buscó en sus bolsillos la cajetilla de cigarros. 2D caminó lentamente hasta quedar de pie atrás del banco de Murdoc.

- Si querías una mejor disculpa, puedes irte a la mierda- Agregó serio y sin mirarlo. Dejó el cigarro entre los dedos de su mano izquierda mientras buscaba el encendedor. 2D Seguía parado sin decir nada.

-Te amo murdoc-

-Cuantas veces te lo he dicho, yo salvé tu vida, solo entregame tu alma!- Dijo girándose sobre su asiento para ver de frente a 2D y repetir las palabras que siempre decía frente a aquella afirmación con una amplia sonrisa*(5)

- Oh OK - Contestó en el mismo tono que siempre utilizaba, abrazó a Murdoc desde la posición en que estaba con una gran e idiota sonrisa en su rostro pegando su mejilla izquierda al rostro del otro.

- Fuera de aqui marica- Reclamó con un fuerte rubor, mientras 2D tomaba su rostro con ambas manos por cada mejilla y lo besaba tiernamente, Murdoc no hizo ningún esfuerzo por quitarce al peliazul de encima.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>1.- Dave: Es el jefe de maquinas en el juego de Plastic Beach<p>

2.- Deliverance: Pelicula, clásico del cine conocido por la escena del "Duelo de Banjos", este es el tema que 2D está tocando en el video 1 de "Gorillaz in dressing room"

3.- Bobby Womack: Leyenda del blues soul and R&B colaborador de Gorillaz en temas como: Stylo, Bobby in Phoenix y Cloud of Unknowning

4.- Donk Machine: Maquina que debes ayudar a construir a 2D en el juego de Plastic Beach Spoiler[Se supone que con ella mantiene alejada a la Ballena asesina que Murdoc puso a vigilarlo desde fuera de la habitación submarina en Plastic Beach] Pueden encontrarlo en la misión 2 del juego de Plastic Beach en la página oficial de Gorillaz.

5.- "The Apex Tapes" track #28 (No es una traducción literal pero más o menos es lo que dice)


End file.
